Unread Messages
04-26-15, 4:27 PM 1 Unread Message. “Hey Danny! I know it’s been a while since we last talked. How’ve you been? Anyways, I was thinking we could get dinner at 7? We have a lot of catching up to do. You’ve changed a lot since high school; you have a kid on the way! Get back to me ASAP. Yours truly, -Joseph.” 04-28-15, 12:16 PM 2 Unread Messages. “Danny! I see you didn’t get my message so I’m writing once again inquiring about plans for dinner? I saw you walking out of the church yesterday, but I was far too busy to talk to you face-to-face. Give me a shout when you receive this message. Thanks, yours truly, -Joseph.” 05-1-15, 1:43 AM 3 Unread messages. “Dan, I waved at you today but you looked at me confused. I’m not sure what the deal is. You probably didn’t get a good look at me. You have a beautiful baby boy. I watched him from my parked sedan on the other side of the road. What’s his name? Reply when you can, yours truly, -Joseph.” 05-1-15, 8:57 PM 4 Unread Messages. “Are you being shy? Don’t worry it’s just me Joseph, your old high school buddy! You have quite an impressive collection of pottery. I saw it through your kitchen window. We’re best friends so I knew you wouldn’t mind. I talked to you at the supermarket and you gave me the same confused look. Get back to me, yours truly, -Joseph.” 05-4-15, 12:22 AM 13 Unread Messages. “Why are you so shy Dan? I just want to talk to my buddy again. You left your backdoor unlocked so I went ahead and let myself in. You weren’t home, sadly. I did take one of your T-shirts from the open closet. I hope you do not mind. Your scent is extravagant. I hope I can catch you in person, yours truly, -Joseph.” 05-8-15, 11:57 PM 27 Unread Messages. “You are so ungrateful, Dan. I have tried my hardest to please you and get your attention with no avail. When I brought you that pie you yelled at me and threatened to call the cops. Why? I’m done trying the nice way to getting to you. You’ll be seeing me soon, yours truly, -Joseph.” 05-9-15, 7:29 PM 29 Unread Messages. “You’re too good to answer me?! Well maybe you’ll have a better time responding to your wife. I grabbed her today at lunch. You weren’t home but she was. She has such a pretty face, Dan. I’d hate to see it mauled and disfigured. Reply and your wife will live, make a decision my friend, yours truly, -Joseph.” 05-11-15, 5:30 PM 33 Unread Messages. “I have noticed you haven’t considered my offer. It is fine, Dan. I understand. Even after the human body has been dead for hours, the body is still warm. ''Your wife’s flesh was very tender and was hard to cook just right, but I finally got her to my preferred "Medium Rare." She tasted almost perfect, though she needed a bit of seasoning. I warned you Dan. You still have a chance to save your boy, all you need to is ''reply. ''REPLY! Be hasty Dan, yours truly, -Joseph.” 05-13-15, 4:51 AM '''49 Unread Messages.' “Why Dan? Why let your family suffer over a simple thing? No matter, you’re with me now, and we’ll have each other forever. The preserving oils have worked perfectly. Your body sits just as it was days ago when I struck you over the head with that wrench. Not even the slightest smell emanates from the closet. No one will know. Glad I could see you again, yours truly, -Joseph." Police File #002573 07-18-15 Joseph Arrington was found dead on scene at (address and location withheld), at 5:24 PM. Likely cause of death: Ingestion of harmful chemicals. Body had been dead for twenty-nine days. A Caucasian, male, body was also found on the scene, covered in embalming fluids. Further tests needed, but the body was identified as Alexander Timberland. Roughly seventy pounds of frozen human meat was found in the freezer. Incriminating messages were found on Mr. Arrington’s computer, but were not directed at Alexander; but a man by the name Danny. Future investigation needed. Police File #002573 Update Upon further investigation, the messages were sent to a man by the name of Dan Gomez. Dan Gomez moved out of Mr. Timberland’s house eight months ago. He now lives at (address and location withheld). DNA testing on the frozen meat found at Mr. Arrington’s house matched with DNA of Joyce Timberland, and Noah Timberland; wife and son of Alexander. Category:Mental Illness Category:Computers and Internet